Judith
''This article is about the character. For the player, see Judith (Player) '' Originally for the game Tales of Vesperia, Judith is a warrior who, along side the rest of the members of Brave Vesperia, destroyed a beast threatening to consume the world know as the Adephagos. She is a member of the Kritya tribe, a minority race who's numbers dwindled even further after the events of the Great War destroyed the village she lived in. Judith is the surrogate sister of Crona Makenshi and is currently engaged to Grell Sutcliff (Alt). Abilities Judith has a several abilities at her disposal such as having an impressive amount of physical and mental strength, the ability to produce electricity within her body and discharge it at will, being able to jump far higher into the air them a normal person, and changing her tagettory freely in mid-air during her jumps. In combat, Judith uses both her spear and her Strike artes to execute a variety of attacks some of which involve her jumping into the air to attack or the use of wind, lightening, and energy blasts. A few of her artes also force her opponents into the air where Judith can take advantage of her mastery of aerial combat to pummal her foes with a string of mid-air attacks. Judith also has the power of necromancy which she received from the Genie of the Lamp better known as Robin but has almost never used it in battle. She prefers to fight her own battles and uses her undead servants to do other tasks such as carrying or moving heavy objects or, in the case of her dragon zombie Draco, as a method of transportation. Personality Judith is a kind, caring person how helps with the problems of those around her in any way she can, often offering advice to those who need it from her. She does have a bit of a temper and it usualy shows itself when Judith is confronted with a person that has threatened her or more importantly, someone she cares about. In those cases, she will not hesitate to engage them in battle and kill them if necessary. Judith is also a strong-willed and optimistic person and almost any sort of attempt to crush that will directly is met with failure. But Judith also quickly becomes emotionally attached to people she's close to and if they come to harm, she is far more likely to be effected by it. She can be very competitive and if someone challenges her to any sort of competition, Judith will accept it regardless of whether or not she can win. Relations Crona Makenshi Crona became Judith's surrogate little brother not too long after meeting her. Since then, their bond as brother and sister has grow quickly although Judith does worry about him and may become upset if he does something she disapproves of such as his "Suger rush" state or his short bout of drinking. Grell Sutcliff (Alt) Judith fell in love with Grell after see the bravery and kindness hidden within him. The couple have been through many trials such as Anna Sanctimonia making several attempts to absorb Judith, Grell's kidnapping at the hands of both Anna and Hazama, Grell's murder trial and his separation due to the effects of the Tiger talisman, and Judith's hospitalization. Even through all this, Judith and Grell remain a couple and have plans to get married. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Estelle is one of Judith's friends that fought along side her to destroy the Adephagos that threatened to consume the their home world. Since those events, Estelle and Judith have been keeping contact with each other through the letters they sent each other almost on a daily basis. Estelle then decided to visit Judith at the Wayne mansion after hearing about all the events the occur there. Ezio Auditore Ezio and Judith's relationship is something of a grandfather and granddaughter mixed with that of two old friends. The two often tease eachother and debate about who saved who when they first met. The truth of the matter is unknown as both sides claim to be telling the truth. Glorya Caries Glorya was revived within Judith and used her as a host while she gained the strength necessary to leave her body. She also emerged and took over Judith's when she had taken to much damage during a fight and began to succumb to the corruption. After Grell Sutcliff (Alt) was able to seal away Sadiscia, Glorya was free to leave Judith's body. Anna Sanctimonia Judith met Anna when she tried to enter "The Land between Worlds" which was in truth a prison that was meant to keep Anna sealed away. Since then Anna had tried to make Judith her host by absorbing her. All her attempts failed, but Anna was able to recover her memories of her past life restored from Judith and transformed into her present form. Judith desires to kill Anna as she believes that Anna has become the physical embodiment of her mistakes that she must correct. History Coming soon. Category:Character